


Procrastination At It's Finest

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dave learns something new about his best bro karkat yo, FTM Karkat Vantas, Frottage, I didnt mean to put angst im so sorry but it happened a lil, I love a shy cutie so thats whats he's become, Karkat is OOC, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Transgender, its 1:30 so just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dave's birthday! A bunch of the kids are there, but Dave has his attention on Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:(1/26/15)Re-reading this is kind making me cringe, but yeah. I wanted to add that this story has a transgender character and I'm sorry if I didn't portray it correctly. Around the time I posted this, I wasn't really informed well. I'm just gonna leave this story up anyway, thanks for the kudos :)

" **SURPRISE!** " Several of your friends popped up from behind couches and doorways, all wearing the most ridiculous party hats.

 

"Wow, guys. You almost,  _almost_ , got me this year." You make eye-contact with Rose, even through your sunglasses, for she's the one who always sets these things up. Mostly because she's the only one who cares enough to remember everyones birthdays. Rose just shoots you a quick look that says ' _Dude, come on_.' You sigh and approach the excited group of people you swear are all toddlers. She quickly ushers you towards the small group of people who've now migrated to the kitchen, a Kanaya following swiftly behind.

You're first greeted by a very ecstatic John, with his big goofy-grin, "Happy 17th Dave!" Giving him a quick smile, not something you'd do regularly, but making an exception for tonight. A few others peep up from around the room, probably just here for the cake, but you notice a presence behind you. Quickly whipping around you find yourself having to look down at the familiar black-haired shorty in front of you. He's got the cutest little smile going on, and his classic sweater that you always tease about the '69' on the front, but he insists it's a zodiac thing. On his short legs he has dark gray skinny jeans, that are honestly working really well on him. 

Karkat looks up at you with big eyes, excited, "Happy Birthday Dave." He practically whispers, which catches you off-guard. The seemingly intimate action sparks butterflies in your stomach. ' _Ugh not now..'_ You want to smack yourself. Lately you've been seeing Karkat in a whole new light. Suddenly he's gotten....  _attractive._  You know your not gay, not at all. So what the hell is going on with you right now? 

"Thanks man." You smile and put a hand on his shoulder, his shortness just increasing your growing blush. Quickly you whip around. "So I'm hoping someone brought alcohol?" 

Seeing that Bro was going to be out all night and Rose is throwing this party, you're sure you'll get at least buzzed tonight. You wonder what kind of drunk Karkat is. Snickering to yourself you decide that you'll just have to see about it later tonight. 

Rose smiles and gives you an assuring look, "Don't worry Dave, I brought plenty." She added a little wink, and you're sure she's already buzzed.

This is going to be a good night.

* * *

 

After eating like 3 pieces of cake, courtesy of John's father, bless him. You're popping open beer #1. Mid-sip you notice Karkat shifting around nervously. You find your legs naturally putting you right next to him, touching him shoulder-shoulder, which gets his attention pretty fast.

"A-ah, hey Dave." He glances between your covered eyes a couple times before looking down to his strange mix-drink he hasn't touched yet. You laugh slightly bumping him gently.

"Now, Kitkat, you know you don't have to drink, right?" If you know anything about Karkat it's that he is the most shy person you've ever known, but will never back down from a challenge. He looks up at you furrowing his brows.

"Damn it Dave," he mumbles,"...fuck it." He takes a big sip from his shitty mix-drink. Karkat's eyes widen as he realizes that his drink tastes like satan's shit. "Fuck! This tastes awful..." Karkat passes you his drink, motioning for your beer.

"You want this?" You question. Maybe you shouldn't have challenged him, but with his big pleading eyes you just can't say no. "Fine." You resign and give him your beer. He tries to chug that, poor thing, but surprisingly does well in drinking most of it. "Wow dude," you remark, quite amazed. He's standing a little bit stronger now, looking pleased with himself.

How cute~

* * *

 

 

Beer #10  _Shit._  

The remaining party participants are gathered in a circle around a short, wooden, circular table. You are feeling the effects of beer finally. Being a little upset at having to drink so much, but you just can't stand the shitty mix-drinks Rose and Kanaya tried to make. Glad that you've finally hit the happy-go-lucky stage of drunkenness, you take a moment to glance at Karkat, who you seem to have forgotten about while aggressively chugging the cheap beer. 

He's sitting on the opposite side of the table from you, a blush permanently on his face from drinking a whopping 12 beers. Gotta give the kid props, and also thank Kanaya for cutting him off from finishing his 13th. 

Rose catches you staring, she always knows. "H-hey guys! Let's playy a gaaame!!!" She's slurring and waving her mix drink in the air. "Uhhh 7 Minutes In Heaven!!" She gets really excited, eyes then glaring into your sunglasses, her seeming to know where your eyes are. What's she planning?

Kanaya looks apprehensive about the whole thing, whispering to Rose something you can't hear. Rose whispers back and suddenly they are both smiling.

"'Aight Birthday boy you go first." Rose leans halfway on Kanaya, halfway on the table.

"You got it." Your texan accent gently seeping into your speech surprises you, but you role with it. You give the bottle Rose had a good hard twist, it starts slowing, going past John, Vriska, Kanaya, Rose, then... Karkat.  _shit._

You laugh nervously, "Well the bottle has spoken, Karkitty come 'ere." You try to keep your Strider cool, but it feels as if it's leaving you behind to wallow in your gross crush.

Karkat looks at you lazily, blushing a bit harder. "WAIt whAT??" His shy face seems to have faded with the alcohol. 

Rose laughs, "You and Strider gotta go make-out in the closet!" She's obviously enjoying this way too much.

Karkat opens and closes his mouth, "Uhh?? FUcK." He stands up and meets you halfway to the closet.

"What are the rules exactly?" You glance to Rose hoping for a little help ,but hell who are you kidding, she loves watching you squirm under pressure. 

"You gotta at least kiss in there!! I don't care if it's a peck, just get 'er done!" She mocks your accent adding a wink, "We'll let you out after 7 minutes." Rose starts to push you and an opposing Karkat into the closet, locking it from the outside.

* * *

 

 

It feels like it's been an eternity, just staring at each other. Karkat had pulled his arms into his sweater, also hiding part of his face. His knees pulled under the dark sweater, grey converse turned in. You wanna unlock his shyness, the alcohol seeming to lose it's affect on Karkat, which is a shame since he was kinda cute being assertive. You decide that he isn't going to move anytime soon, so you make the first move towards him. Moving to sit next to him.

"Hey." Real cool Strider.

"Hey."

"You know, we don't have to be all romantic about this kissing. Just think of it as a platonic thing." You honestly just wanna kiss his adorable face, and maybe make him gasp a little bit. Him moaning even under your kisses, underneath you, maybe even  _over_ you. You panic slightly picturing your friend being so in control, you really don't need a boner right now.

"I guess so..." He says quietly in a voice that just melts your heart.

"So, I'll just lead okay? You don't need to worry too much." Placing a hand on his shoulder, you move to sitting on your knees in front of him. He pulls his limbs out of his sweater gently placing his hands around your neck, you both maneuver so that one of your hands is on the wall beside Karkat and one is caressing his cheek.

You can tell Karkat is blushing even in the dark. But you're surprised when you feel a hand move slowly, what's he doing? Suddenly your dark veil over your eyes fades away and you realize he's taken of your sunglasses. _Dammit._

Karkat is gasping, "Dude, your eyes!" Raising his voice to a pitch that didn't seem very manly, but you don't really notice and give a light laugh.

"Ah, yeah... Uhm, are they too weird?" You know your eyes are a freakish shade of red that has scared off several relationships, so you're worrying that Karkat will be the same.

He just looks you straight in the eyes, sending a shiver down your back. There are no words spoken, just the slow lean of your body. You don't really feel your eyes close by themselves, or Karkat's arms tightening around your neck with your sunglasses in hand, but you definitely feel the spark as your lips touch. 

You hold it there for a few seconds.

Karkat moves first, opening his mouth and body up a bit more to accommodate you. You press in closer, also opening your mouth against his, and it send electricity all the way to your toes. He tastes like cheap beer and hawaiian punch. Although you feel like your invading his personal boundaries, so you back away slightly, leaving your lips very close to his.

"H-How was that?" You feel very self-conscious.

"Can we do it agian?" He whispers against your lips.

"Hell yeah," you quickly push back into the kiss, mouth open more than before.

Karkat is one step ahead of you gingerly placing his tongue on your lips. You reciprocate by copying the motion, but taking his tongue into your mouth earning a gasp from him. You are melting into his grasp, drinking up his scent, never wanting to leave. He is pushing on you until you realize your on your back now. Karkat is still kissing you while moving to straddle your hips. He deepens the kiss, movements seeming more confident, and is running his hands through your hair. Your extremely turned on and Karkat is moving ever so slightly on your dick, which is too teasing for you. You push your hands up his sweater, but your hands stop on a strange feeling. Karkat feels your ridged movement, panic flashing over his face.

"Karkat?" You're so confused. "I-is this what I think it is?" You feel around his back where his shoulder blades are. His body always seemed to have a bit more curve than other boys, but you hadn't ever thought this was why.

"..." Karkat looks away, blush covering his face like wild-fire. "It's gross isn't it. W-we can stop if you want." His body language showed he didn't really want to, seeing that he was still straddling your waist tightly. 

You sit up on your elbow, gently pulling Karkat's face towards yours. "It's no problem. I don't care." You give him the most sincere smile you've worn in several years, and from the look of it, he can see it in your eyes too. His eyes are welling up with tears. "H-hey don't cry!" You sit up and hold his face.

"I-I'm fine... I'm just really glad I met you Dave." Karkat is pressing his nose to yours, you press a kiss to his lips. Never had you felt so close to a person before.

"So do I still call you he?" You test the waters lightly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Karkat smiled and wiped a bit at his eyes, "Yeah, that'd be great, but uh for now can we continue? Ya know, only if you wanna." He looks around sheepishly. 

You smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, "Yeah, let's do this." 

With a cue to go Karkat pushes you back onto the floor this time stripping of his sweater. You gently run your hands over where his binder in securely wrapped around his chest, concealing what looks to be a big bust. You kind of understand why Karkat was always wearing big sweaters and sweatshirts. Karkat became a little impatient with the waiting and began to delicately undo his binder, and finally laying it on the floor next to you. He then starts to tug your own shirt over your head, helping out you toss it alongside Karkat's small pile of clothing. Karkat puts his hands on either side of your head, pressing into a kiss. You raise your hand up to hold his torso, "Is this okay?" You ask him cautiously not really knowing his boundaries.

"Just touch me Dave." His tone making your breath hitch slightly.

You gently touch the soft tan skin of his chest, rubbing your thumb over the sensitive nipple. Karkat groans, "Wow, okay. That's really ah-" You thumb over it again, pleasuring in the sounds you're drawing out from him.

"Dave stop teasing me." Karkat practically growled.

You comply to his cute noises by flipping you both so now he is laying beneath you. You give him an open mouthed kiss, one that he enthusiastically deepens, gently nibbling on your bottom lip with his sharper-than-normal teeth. You are already hot and flustered, so with your next kiss you grind your hips down, finally getting that much needed friction. Karkat moans into your mouth, instinctively you grind down again, setting a rhythm. Karkat is fumbling with your pants button and zipper while kissing you. You've never been so turned on in your life. 

"Dave-!" Karkat is cut off by the door swinging open. You cover Karkat, protectively hiding his secret from whoever is at the door.

"Whoa??! Guys come 'ere look at 'em!" Rose is laughing loud enough to wake the neighbors. "Vriska ya owe me 15$!" She shouts.

"Rose what the hell could you close the door for one second?" You shout at her, the light from the outside burning your eyes a bit. 

"Oh fine, but be out soon! You've been in there for 30 minutes BTW honey." She giggles a bit and then shuts the door. 

Both you and Karkat's night vision was screwed up again, so you just stare where you think he is.

"Aha, I guess we gotta go." You chuckle, you still have half-hard on. 

"Yeah..." Karkat sounds really disappointed which isn't really a bad thing on your part, "But just tell me, did this mean anything?" Karkat voice was high, he seemed actually worried.

You are kind of baffled that he would even ask you such a question, even after both you guys had a feelings jam mid make-out session. "Karkat, I'd hope this meant something. I've really liked you for the last couple months." 

You can totally hear Karkat smile and then he pulls you into a big hug. You gently kiss his forehead before moving to pull on your own shirt. Helping wrap his binder around him was interesting, but honestly looked a bit painful to you. He pulls on his sweater, looking just as he did before, but with a messier hair-do. After placing your sunglasses back on you smile at him, grabbing his hand.

"You ready?" You squeeze his hand gently.

"As I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the angst wow didn't mean to put that in there. If there are any mistakes please tell me. I haven't slept in over 12 hours so I'm not completely focused--


End file.
